


[Tradução] Encontro Duplo

by Linna_Ai



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Games, Humor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linna_Ai/pseuds/Linna_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winona/George e Amanda/Sarek num encontro duplo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Tradução] Encontro Duplo

**Author's Note:**

> Tradução de uma fic do tumblr "Hooked on a Feeling": http://xyriath.co.vu/post/90133975912/winona-george-and-amanda-sarek-double-date

"Eu não compreendo o propósito desse... 'Combate Mortal', Amanda, nem o mérito como atividade de entretenimento dessa 'casa de jogos eletrônicos'."

"Bem, fica mais fácil de entender se você ganhar." O tom de Amanda era seco, mas ela não se moveu para ajudar seu namorado. "Você podia pelo menos deixar Sarek vencer uma vez, Winona."

"Sem chance, Manda!" Winona riu, sorrindo empolgada. "Ele nunca aprenderá se eu facilitar...Merda!"

A risada dela virou um gritinho que fez vários clientes do fliperama se virarem para olhar quando George a abraçou, ergueu-a quase um metro acima do chão e depois a inclinou, beijando-a na boca ao mesmo tempo em que o o personagem que ela usava no jogo caia no chão em vários pedaços.

"Este é um jogo bastante violento." Sarek exclamou indulgente, apesar de sua expressão se manter impassível como sempre.

Winona, entretanto, não pareceu se importar e, enquanto os dois estavam ocupados, Amanda tocou o ombro de Sarek e o guiou na direção da máquina do Dance Dance Revolution. "Vamos tentar algo diferente. Eu acho que você vai gostar desse aqui."


End file.
